candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Furios Floss Fields
- | characters = Jenny | new = | released = | previous = 40 | next = 42 | difficulty = }} New features *Two-layered cotton cloud ( ) is officially introduced in level 801. (Brief description: Hide candies or blockers inside them, make players not see anything.). Before, it was unofficially appeared in level 792. *Horizontal striped candy and liquorice swirl cannon ( ) in level 820. Levels This episode contains levels 801 - 820. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 802 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 803 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 804 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 805 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 806 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 807 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 808 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 809 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 810 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 811 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 812 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 813 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 814 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 815 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 816 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 817 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 818 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 819 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 820 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 801 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 801|Level 801 Level 802 Mobile V3.png|link=Level 802|Level 802 Level 803 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 803|Level 803 Level 804 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 804|Level 804 Level 805 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 805|Level 805 Level 806 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 806|Level 806 (1) Level 806 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 806|Level 806 (2) Level 807 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 807|Level 807 Level 808 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 808|Level 808 Level 809 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 809|Level 809 Level 810 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 810|Level 810 Level 811 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 811|Level 811 Level 812 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 812|Level 812 Level 813 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 813|Level 813 (1) Level 813 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 813|Level 813 (2) Level 814 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 814|Level 814 Level 815 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 815|Level 815 Level 816 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 816|Level 816 Level 817 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 817|Level 817 Level 818 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 818|Level 818 Level 819 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 819|Level 819 Level 820 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 820|Level 820 (1) Level 820 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 820|Level 820 (2) |-| Miscellaneous= Furios Floss Fields cover.jpg|New levels OUT NOW! Explore the tasty realm of the Furios Floss Fields! What are you waiting for? The Jelly Queen is expecting you... ;) Trivia *After releasing this episode, the sound when the player loses in boss levels was added (it means Jelly Queen will appear and throw her green jelly on the screen). *This episode shares its third word with the 37th episode, Frosty Fudge Fields.